icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Salo
| birth_place = Surahammar, SWE | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2007 | draft = 118th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = New York Islanders }} Tommy Mikael Salo (born February 1, 1971) is a Swedish General Manager of Swedish ice hockey club Leksands IF of the HockeyAllsvenskan. He is a retired professional ice hockey goaltender and a former head coach of IK Oskarshamn. Playing career Salo began his career playing three seasons in the Elitserien with Västerås IK. He was chosen 118th overall, in the fifth round, by the New York Islanders in 1993. He debuted with the Islanders in 1994–95, but would play the majority of his first two seasons in North America with New York's International Hockey League (IHL) affiliate, the Utah Grizzlies. Playing in the IHL, Salo won back-to-back Turner Cups with the Grizzlies as league champions and earned the N.R. "Bud" Poile Trophy as playoff MVP in 1996. In his first year, he was named both league MVP and rookie of the year in 1995, in addition to First Team All-Star honours and a James Norris Memorial Trophy for allowing the fewest goals against. In 1996–97, Salo emerged as the Islanders' starting goalie and played in that capacity for the club until March 20, 1999, when he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Mats Lindgren and an eighth round draft choice in 1999 (the Islanders used the pick to select Radek Martinek). Salo found his stride in Edmonton and was chosen to two All-Star Games in 2000 and 2002. In 2001–02, Salo recorded a career-best 2.22 goals against average (GAA). On March 9, 2004, after six seasons with Edmonton, he was traded to the Colorado Avalanche with a sixth round selection in 2004 in exchange for Tom Gilbert. As NHL play was suspended the following season due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Salo returned to Sweden, signing a one-year contract with Modo Hockey of the Elitserien. After Modo was eliminated in the playoffs by Färjestad, Salo announced his retirement from professional hockey on March 17, 2005, citing chronic hip pain. Shortly thereafter, however, on August 4, he returned to the Elitserien, signing with the Frölunda Indians. This led to a conflict with Modo since they had agreed to terminate his contract on account of his retirement. In light of this, the club appealed for Frölunda to pay for Salo's salary. On August 11, the issue was settled as Modo withdrew their claim. By signing with Frölunda, Salo replaced the departed Henrik Lundqvist, who incidentally, had taken over Salo's starting position on Sweden's national team. On December 9, 2006, in an interview with Swedish newspaper Expressen, Salo announced that the he would retire from hockey after the 2006-07 season. International play }} Salo first competed for Sweden in the 1991 World Junior Championships. He played in six games and posted a 3.32 goals-against-average. Several years later, he played an integral role in Sweden's gold medal victory at the 1994 Winter Olympics in Lillehammer, Norway. Salo made critical saves in the gold medal game, as they defeated Canada in a shootout to secure Sweden's first Olympic gold medal in ice hockey. In 1998, Salo once again competed in the Winter Olympics, as NHL players were allowed to compete for the first time. He played in four games as Sweden failed to medal. In the 2002 Winter Olympics, Salo started for Sweden once more and were favourites to win the gold medal, placing first in the round robin. However, in the quarter-final game against Belarus, with the game tied late in the third period, Salo surrendered a 20-metre goal from defenceman Vladimir Kopat. The long slap shot puck bounced off Salo's mask after he had hopped, went up in the air, and bounced off of his back and into the net. Sweden would not recover and Salo was made the scapegoat in one of the biggest upsets in international hockey history. Team Sweden's captain Mats Sundin berated fans and media for singling Salo out asserting that "the entire team played subpar, a single fluke goal shouldn't cost us the game." Coaching and executive career Shortly after the completion of his playing career, on March 5, 2007, hockey club Kungälvs IK of the Swedish tier III league announced Salo would be their head coach for the next two seasons. Following his tenure with the club, he signed with IK Oskarshamn on March 12, 2009. On December 1, 2010, Salo left his post at IK Oskarshamn to become General Manager for his hometown club Leksands IF. Career statistics Awards International * Won a Winter Olympic gold medal with Sweden in 1994. IHL * Won the James Gatschene Memorial Trophy (league MVP) in 1995. * Won the James Norris Memorial Trophy (fewest goals against) in 1995. * Won the Gary F. Longman Memorial Trophy (rookie of the year) in 1995. * Named to the First All-Star Team in 1995. * Won a Turner Cup (league championship) with the Denver Grizzlies in 1995 and 1996. * Won the N.R. "Bud" Poile Trophy (Playoff MVP) in 1996. NHL * Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 2000 and 2002. * Named NHL Player of the Week on March 25, 2002 and March 10, 2003. Elitserien * Won a silver medal with the Frölunda Indians in 2006. Records *Edmonton Oilers franchise record; lowest goals against average, career - 2.40 References External links * *Salo's bio at hockeygoalies.org Category:Born in 1971 Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:1994 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Modo Hockey players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:New York Islanders players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:VIK Västerås HK players